


Waking Up Alone

by Ashtiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wishes Gabriel would stay for the whole night. Sometimes wishes come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinq/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Gabriel was gone. Again. The sheets beside Sam were cold. He turned over in the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to ignore the empty spot beside him, but suddenly the bed was too big and he was going to drown in the blankets that surrounded him. Gabriel never liked stay with him until the morning, but lately it’d gotten harder and harder to face the empty side of the bed. After sleeping in the same motel room as Dean for his entire life, having one all to himself was strange. Dean and Cas didn’t seem to mind, though. They enjoyed having a room of their own. Sam would too, if only he wasn’t alone in it all the time. All he wanted was to wake up with Gabriel in his bed once.

Sam tossed and turned, but whatever he did, he can’t go back to sleep. The first rays of sunshine were starting to peek through the cheap, flimsy curtains in front of the dusty window, so Sam got up and put his clothes on over his boxer shorts. Dean and Cas weren’t awake yet, so Sam pulled out his laptop and started to research the latest thing they were hunting. He read page after page of information, but no matter how much he tried to make himself concentrate, it was impossible. Finally, he snapped his laptop closed and walked over to Dean and Cas’ room. “Hey,” he said as he knocked lightly on the door. “Are you two going to sleep all day?”

“Maybe,” Dean mumbled just loudly enough for Sam to hear him. Cas chuckled.

“Come on,” Sam said. “If you don’t hurry, we aren’t going to have time for breakfast.”

“Jeez, Sammy,” Dean said. “Where’s the fire?”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away; he knew he Cas would hurry Dean out the door. At least Cas was on his side most of the time.

Sam was already in the Impala when Dean and Cas walked out of the motel. Dean’s hair was damp and Cas was carrying their shared bag of weapons. “Took long enough,” Sam said as Dean slipped behind the wheel.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Dean asked. He smoothly started the Impala and drove out of the parking lot.

“Nothing,” Sam said.

Dean glanced over at him. “That was convincing. Would you like to try again?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Dean.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

Dean pulled up to a small drive-thru. “Yeah, right. I’ll get it out of you later,” he said. “Right now, I’m starving.”

* * *

Dean didn’t remember to get it out of him later. Sam was relieved until Cas cornered him in his motel room that evening. “Sam,” he said. “We need to talk.”

“Did I-”

“You didn’t do anything,” Cas said. “Dean and I are worried about you.”

“Why?” Sam asked. He folded his shirt and put it back into his duffel bag.

“Have you seen Gabriel lately?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know what he has to do with anything.”

“Yes you do. So do Dean and I. The only one who doesn’t seem to know how you feel is Gabriel,” Castiel said.

“Know how I-” Sam shook his head. “He knows exactly how I feel. I know what I’m doing, Cas. What we have is just… nothing. It’s nothing.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Nothing.”

“Yes,” Sam said.

“And that’s all you want it to be?”

“Yes.”

Cas’ voice softened. “Sam, Dean isn’t the only person I watch. You don’t think it’s nothing.”

“That’s all it is, and all it’s ever going to be. And I’m fine with that.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked.

“Yes,” Sam said.

They looked at each other, neither willing to break the stare, until Dean knocked on the door. “Sam, did you steal my angel? The last time I saw him I he said he was going to talk to you,” Dean said.

“Tell Gabriel how you feel,” Cas said, then he disappeared.

“Never mind, Sam. I found him,” Dean yelled.

Sam would’ve smiled if he’d been in a better mood. Cas had reopened wounds he’d been trying to keep together for months. He tried to push the conversation out of his mind as he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He kept his shower short because the motel didn’t seem to have anything but frigid water, then he quickly brushed his teeth and changed out of his grimy day clothes into a pair of flannel pajama pants. When he walked back into the main part of the room, he stopped. Gabriel was sitting on the bed, barefoot with a red sucker in his mouth. “I got a call from Cassie,” he said without looking at Sam. “Said you needed to talk to me.”

Sam sighed. “I don’t have anything that I need to talk about,” he said.

“He’s not the only one that’s worried about you, kiddo. What’s going on?” Gabriel asked. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth and banished it to god-knows-where. “And don’t lie to me. Unlike Cas, I don’t have anything against reading minds.”

Sam swallowed. He had a thousand things he wanted to say, but all the words got stuck in his throat. He was going to sound stupid and needy and Gabriel was going to panic and leave if he so much as let one word slip out. He took a step back toward the bathroom..

“That’s it,” Gabriel said. “You aren’t leaving me a choice here.” His butterscotch eyes locked on to Sam’s and Sam couldn’t keep himself from looking back. Suddenly, Gabriel’s eyes hardened into flat gold, then a nanosecond later, they melted again. “Sam,” he said. “Come here.”

Sam looked at him for a moment, but didn’t move. He wasn’t sure what Gabriel had seen, but it couldn’t have been good. Why wasn’t he running?

“Sam,” Gabriel said again, then he sighed. “So stubborn.” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Sam in the bed. Gabriel’s face was only inches away from his. “All you had to do was say something, kiddo. I was a prayer away.” Gabriel’s arms pulled Sam so close that Sam wasn’t sure where he stopped and Gabriel began. Gabriel closed his eyes and tucked his head under Sam’s chin.

Sam didn’t want to talk. He was scared that a sound would shatter the perfect illusion that surrounded him. He mentally argued with himself, but he had to ask. “Will you stay until morning?”

“I think you’re going to have a hard time getting rid of me,” Gabriel murmured into his chest.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Sam said. He buried his nose in Gabriel’s hair and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with the smell of artificial cherries in his nose and a soft smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I couldn't stop myself from writing. As always, if you spot any errors or have any constructive criticism, feel free to leave a comment. Have a lovely day.


End file.
